Merlu Neuton
Merlu Neuton is a Mirialan SIS Agent employed by Fool’s Luck during the events of Star Wars the Old Republic. Biography Born Reveca Kentari in 3675 BBY, she is the daughter of Liam Kentari--a human and the senator from Kuat-- and Lumia Orsosis on the planet Coruscant. Liam and Lumia kept Reveca’s true parentage a secret as Liam was already married and had several children of his own. Lumia was one of Liam's servants and assistant for official Senate business. Hoping to treat Reveca as one of his own, Liam enrolled her into one of the prestigious Coruscant schools at age seven. However she was a “problem child” as she was constantly getting picked on for not knowing who her father was. Eventually she was expelled from school not because of her actions but the actions of her classmates deemed her a target, and instead of fixing the attitudes of their students figured it was easier to expel her. After the incident, Reveca started trying to find out where she came from. Lumia continued to deflect the questions as best as she could. Soon, however, Liam's wife would also start asking the same questions. It wasn’t until Reveca was fourteen that the truth came out, just as Liam was losing his re-election. Outraged, Reveca ran away from home and charted the first shuttle off world--didn’t even bother to see where it was headed. Reveca ended up on Nar Shaddaa. She tried getting a job at one of the local cantinas, but word was starting to spread that a Senator’s daughter had ran away from home. She ended up changing her name to try and avoid attention. She even dyed her hair white and added some more tattoo’s to her face to try and look different. Going by Rose Orsosis, she was able to get a job at one of the spaceports fixing starships. She was also skilled at slicing into machines in order to change ships identifications. One of the foreman also started teaching her how to deal with the underworld thugs. Reveca was skilled with being stealthy as well as hand-to-hand combat. She started purposely going to cantinas at night just to get into fights. She wouldn't start it, but she made sure she ended it. After a couple years, her identity was in jeopardy as her fame started to get around the underworld. Choosing the last name of her mother may not have been the best idea in her book. She eventually packed her bags and headed to Dantooine. There she enlisted into the Republic Protector’s program. She was the youngest member, at sixteen, to ever be apart of the Protector’s. She, once again, changed her name to Merlu Neuton. Her training with the underworld served her well when the Protectors went to Balmorra to aid the Balmorran people. It quickly turned into a hostage situation when an Imperial Commando unit captured the Protectors and were getting ready to execute them. Merlu ended up attacking the commander by ramming into and used her handcuffs to choke him. Using a hidden vibrodagger the commander cut the chains, freeing himself. Merlu acted quickly by grabbing the blaster pistol from commander, and killing him and the other Imperial Commando’s. Despite saving the Protectors and the people they were aiding, the Protectors kicked her out for breaking their first rule: never to kill. Angry at the Protectors, she was about to grab a shuttle off world and back to Nar Shaddaa when she was approached by an SIS Agent who was sent to free the hostages. She was later enlisted into the SIS where she became a splinter agent, one that could sneak into fortified command areas to either steal information, technology, or even assassinate a target. Once again she was registered under Merlu Neuton, but when the SIS database came back with no information she ended up giving them her real name: Reveca Kentari. After telling her story, her handler ended up creating the identity of Merlu Neuton and telling her parents that after the long search for Reveca, she was found dead. A part of Merlu was sad that she would never see her parents again, but after living on her own for almost five years she never once thought about ever going back home. She did, secretly, attend her own “funeral” hiding out in the back. For several years, Merlu worked for the SIS and was one of the agency’s best. She later had to get ocular implants after she lost her sight from being kidnapped and tortured by the Sith. A byproduct is that her eyes are now red instead of blue. She also helped mentor Theron Shan during his beginning days in the SIS. In 3641, she was given a mission to find former Ciper Agent Samuel Ficher to join the Republic. She started out by stealing information from various Imperial Installations and piecing a profile of Ficher. Then she was able to find orders to kill Sam’s wife and child--Natasha Froyst and Chlöe Ficher--and blame the Republic so that Ficher would stay loyal to the Empire. She ended up tracking down Chlöe at the Jedi temple and talked to her about her father. Merlu finally caught up with Samuel Ficher on Alderaan and not only told him the truth, but showed the evidence she collected. Ficher was overwhelmed with emotions, but ended up denying Merlu’s invitation to the Republic. After Chlöe left the Jedi order, Merlu set up a meeting with Chlöe and her father on Nar Shaddaa so the two could meet up. Chlöe's mother, Natasha, would also end up arriving to greet her husband. In 3640, just after the 421st killing Darth Malgus, Merlu was reassigned to serve with the 421st on board the Resolute. There she would team up with Natasha Froyst, an independent information broker, and carry out her missions from there. On her downtime, she would assist the 421st in any way. Relationships Besides her estranged family--who thinks she is dead--Merlu is not in any relationship, nor does she have any interest in one at this time. Because of her past, she does not want to have anyone else involved with her “craziness.” In fact, the only other person besides the SIS who knows of her past is Natasha Froyst. To the rest of the 421st, her birth name is Merlu Neuton. She doesn’t mind flirting with people to get her way, especially being an SIS agent, however she will make sure boundaries are in place. Abilities Merlu is a skilled combatent and is proficient with improvised weapons. She helped mass produce the shrapnel bombs that Vorili and other scoundrels use. She is a skilled slicer, mechanic, and field medic. After joining the 421st, she helped Wade and Theran with the Power Armor Project, specifically linking the medical probes that Wade uses to the HUD. She also was able to upgrade her implants to have the same type of AR HUD that Wade’s helmet provides. Merlu is also the typical, snarky smuggler after growing up on Nar Shaddaa. She will also take the advantage where she can get it. She prefers fair fights--especially in dueling--and can easily size up her opponent in a single glance, but will fight dirty if she deems you’re not worth her time and wishes to end a fight before it begins, most of the time injuring her opponent and not killing them.. She one time shot an Alderaan Houses’ Champion in the shoulder and leg before the “noble combat” began for being better with loud insults than being good with his golden chrome, overly expensive, crap blaster. Family Liam Kentari - Father Lumia Orsosis - Mother Also Seen In This character has not appeared in any other campaigns. Character Inspired By The inspiration of Merlu Neuton is unique. Her name Merlu comes from a play on the japanese name of Mayl (Meiru) Sakurai from Mega Man Battle Network. The silver/white hair and red cybernetic eyes is also inspired by Zedd Overkill from the Star Wars: Overkill Squad campaign. Category:Republic Characters Category:Reynells Legacy Category:Kentari Family